We Rock!
by TexGleek15
Summary: How come Shane never heard Mitchie sing when they were preparing for the last song of the Final Jam? One-shot


**This has bugged me for a bit, in the last song We Rock, Mitchie and Shane have the lead right? Well they must have rehearsed it, I don't get how Shane didn't discover that Mitchie was his mystery girl. This one-shot has that explaination maybe. Maybe it has him figuring out who his mystery girl is. One-Shot. Smitchie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock Brown does**

Mitchie was nervous, Brown had just given her the lead for the last number in the Final Jam. Which meant that she would have to sing in front of the camp during rehearsals. The only time that she had only really sang in front of people was in class, that's about it.

She was on her way to rehearsal when she saw Brown arguing with his nephew Shane.

"Shane you have to come to rehearsal! We need you! You are the male lead!"

Mitchie silently gasped at that. Shane was the male lead!

"No Uncle I won't! I don't have to. I'm Shane Gray!"

With that Shane stormed off and Brown shaking his head turned around and headed inside, with Mitchie following him a few minutes later.

"Alright boys and girls, this is how we are going to do this. Today we are going to learn the choreography, we will be doing that for a few days till we have it down. After that we will I will hand out the lyrics and have you memorize them.

They continued to rehearse till 5 in the afternoon, when they were done, Mitchie and Caitlyn went back to the kitchen to help Connie with the food. As they were placing a box full of bowls on a shelf underneath the kitchen island, they heard the door open. They saw a pair of shoes walking towards the island. Suddenly the mystery person spoke.

"I know that you are here."

Both girls stood up after Mitchie splashed flour in her face for a second time that summer, she was starting to get déjà vu! When they saw who it was Mitchie was definitely feeling déjà vu.

It was Shane Gray.

"Hi."

"Ok. It looks like that you still get into your work."

Mitchie gave a nervous laugh, while Caitlyn looked at her like she would have to explain later.

"Ok I came in here to tell you that I couldn't touch my breakfast again this morning. It looks like no one here got my food allergies list that my manager sent over again!"

"Ok you need to get your attitude in check again! It isn't always about you Shane Gray!"

"In my world it is!"

"Look now we are in the real world! Where you aren't a god or anything. Get over yourself. Anyway why don't you just write your food allergies, that way we have it on hand."

"Fine do you have a paper and pen? Please?"

"Yeah here."

Mitchie turned around and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the back table, she turned around placed it on the island. He wrote down on the paper and when he was done he gave it back to her.

He turned to go but stopped when Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Uh...thank you?"

"Much better."

As soon as the door closed Caitlyn turned around and looked at Mitchie with an expression as if saying explain.

"Ok about a week ago he came in complaining that he couldn't eat breakfast because of his allergies, he was really rude about it. I told him off like I just did a second ago, I also had flower on my face. I told him that he shouldn't talk to a human being that way and he said that his manager was going to send it again and he walked out, with me reminding him to say thank you."

A few weeks later they were rehearsing for the Final Jam, when Shane actually walked into the room and walked over to his Uncle. They talked quietly for a few minutes before Brown looked out to the rest of the class.

"Alright, Mitchie can you help Shane learn the choreography and his sets on stage?"

"I guess Brown, but I'm still learning the choreo."

"Are you kidding, you are one of the best dancers."

"Thanks."

Shane and Mitchie head to the stage where they will be performing for Final Jam. Mitchie first showed him where he would be standing in certain parts of the song. They spent a good hour working on that, then went into the choreo of the performance. Mitchie noticed that Shane was picking up on the choreo fast. When he finally had that mastered, they went back over to the others and found out that they still had about two hours left of practice! Brown let them just practice their dancing together to make sure that they were in sync with each other.

Shane never did hear her sing.

********Final Jam********

It was time for the Final Jam and unfortunately Mitchie couldn't perform till after the end of Final Jam, all because of Tess! Her secret had been outed by Tess about a week ago and Caitlyn, Baron, Sander, Lola, and Shane stood by her. Though Shane had been mad at her first for a bit, till her heard her explanation of why she lied.

Now it was the END of Final Jam. When Caitlyn started the music and she came out on the stage she suddenly became nervous, what if no one liked her singing? What if she forgot her lyrics? What if she froze or tripped and fell? Finally she began to sing, and man was it fun!

At the end of her song she stood on the catwalk holding Shane's hand as he finished singing to her. Turns out she WAS his mystery voice! Now it was time for the last number.

At the end of the song We Rock! Shane turned towards Mitchie when they were backstage and asked her if she would be his girl, which she said yes to!

********Final Jam********

It has been a year since that night and Mitchie couldn't be happier, she has an amazing boyfriend and friends. Now she will forever love the song We Rock!

**What do you think? Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
